Naruto the Tricky Trap
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: The Relic was unhelpful to her, so she decided to punish the Relic, and... gained a son in the process? (Rewrite of Trickster Trap)
1. Chapter 1 Jinn

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - RWBY - I own neither  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

A desert.

A desert with floating sand, that appeared to have been stopped in time, a misted aura about the entire world of the desert. In the middle of the desert, were two massive, and open, doors that revealed a young woman standing with a bleeding man over her shoulder. She walked with a limp, and she pulled the man into the desert and through the doors. Her burning red hair visible as she huffed, dragging the dying and unconscious man along with her.

Kushina Uzumaki, a young woman in her late teens, wearing a crimson red and white battle kimono, with a wooden staff strapped to her back. She was a beautiful woman, with a well trained body, and she was sweating in exhaustion. She had a long, crimson fox tail trailing behind her, currently showing the emotion that she was feeling... fear. She couldn't even keep the fear off of her face. She, the Spring Maiden, had been attacked while she had been learning how to control her powers... and her teacher... the love of her life had been fatally wounded in the battle. She had taken him, and had decided to sneak into the Vault... because she had been told that the Relic of Knowledge had great power.

She wanted to save her love.

At any cost.

"The Relic of Knowledge..." Kushina whispered with hope as she saw the _golden_ lamp with the blue sphere in the middle, floating in the air in the middle of the floating sands. It gave off an aura of power, and she lowered herself to the ground, gently placing her love on his back. His wounds were too deep to be treated by medicine, and it was all she could do to freeze his wounds shut to try and stave off death itself. His skin was losing color, and fast, so she didn't have long. "... Please... I need to know if there is a way to save him... I have to know..." Kushina reached forward and placed her hand on the lamp.

She felt it's warmth under her hand.

 _My name, call my name._

"Please, Jinn, answer my question."

Blue magic started to come out of the Relic itself, and a misty form appeared out of the magic, quickly taking shape into a giant blue woman. Her naked figure, on full display, formed quickly and before her very eyes. Golden chains appeared around her waist, and on her wrists, as well as around her neck. Her blue skin was only rivaled by her darker blue hair, and her gleeful blue eyes. She gave a loud moan as she stretched herself out, before she cracked her neck.

"Nearly _one hundred years_ can give you such a crick in the neck... well, Spring Maiden, you're in luck, I'm able to answer two more questions this century. It's quite wonderful to see a familiar magic. Ask, and knowledge shall be yours." Jinn floated and bowed to her. Without shame for her body, not that she had reason for it since she wasn't a human, she leaned forward and looked down at Kushina. She glanced at the dying man next to her, and she gave a gleeful smile. "Ah, it seems I can guess what you wish to ask." Jinn spoke airily, not answering the question, as it had yet to be asked.

She only answered asked questions.

"... What can _I_ do to save his life?" Kushina carefully worded her question so that no half-truths could be given to her. She didn't trust the Jinn from the Lamp, and while Jinn had to be honest, there was nothing that prevented half-truths. If she asked if it was possible to save his life, then Jinn might not tell her how to do it, and she would have to ask another question. "... I've tried my Animate Semblence, and I don't know much about my magic as the Spring Maiden... he's not an inanimate object, so it didn't work..." Kushina rambled on.

Jinn smiled and leaned back.

"You, as you are, have no way of saving his life. His life force is quickly fading away." Jinn answered the question, and gave a small amount of bonus information relating to the question.

There was no harm in it.

"... I can't... I can't save him... but... I love him."

'Yes, this is the fate of humans, to fall in love and to feel loss, in their pursuit of knowledge and life. Such a cruel cycle.' Jinn thought as she waited for another question, the last question that she would be able to answer for quite a few years to come. "Is there anything else my dear?"

Kushina bit her lip... tears of sadness turning into fires of anger in her eyes. She looked up at the Jinn, who had given her the unfortunate news that she would be unable to save her beloved. With gripped fists, she stood up once more and glared up at the inhuman woman. Jinn raised an eyebrow at the woman, anger was often times a common result of hearing bad news, but this might not be very good for her. Not when the Spring Maiden, inexperienced as she may be, was the one to experience this level of anger at her.

"I have another question." Kushina's words were cold as she raised a hand, and wiped her lover's blood from her shoulder, and she grabbed the Relic between her hands. She bit through her own lip until her blood was dripping from her chin and onto the Relic. "You see, I'm very, very angry at you... and you live inside of the Relic... if I used my Magic to make my Semblence stronger, what would happen to _you_ if I used Animate on the Relic of Knowledge?" Kushina asked as her eyes burst into flames, and she enhanced her Semblence as much as she could.

Jinn closed her eyes and nodded her head.

A valid question.

"I would live inside of the Relic, no matter it's form, be it human or lamp. I am apart of the Relic, a spirit created by the God of Light to grant humans knowledge. If my Relic were to gain humanoid form, then I would become fused with it's soul... and I am unable to answer questions about the future." Jinn bowed to Kushina as the Relic started to change shape. Jinn's body started to turn into a magical mist once more, the Relic quickly transforming into a humanoid form like she had known.

With a blood sacrifice, Kushina's Semblence allowed her to grant objects life, and since the object she was transforming was the Relic of Knowledge, one of the gifts to humanity by the gods, it was impossible to tell what would happen.

The Relic finished transforming.

In it's place was a small... boy?

Kushina questioned the gender for a moment, the extremely light looking frame and softer features made her think she had created a girl for a second. The child had her beloved messy blond hair, but it glowed a golden blond like the Relic, and his blue eyes were open by in a daze, the same color as the blue ball in the Relic. Her had her round, feminine face... and he had small fox ears on top of his head... but strangely enough three whisker marks on each cheek.

He was asleep, and his dazed eyes closed, just as Jinn gave a final bow and started to get pulled back into her now living vessel.

"As I go, I will grant you some free knowledge... you have cursed the Relic. When you see the old man, you should tell him that now... the Relic will be able to answer 3 questions... every _year_." Jinn spoke as she was fully pulled back into the Relic. Kushina picked up the living Relic, and walked towards her dying lover.

She dropped to her knees.

Sadness, replaced by anger, was now once more sadness... and bitterness. She placed her hand on the ice, and unfroze her lover.

"Minato... wake up... I want to introduce you... to our child." Kushina tried to rouse her lover from his sleep, to try and get him to at least look at the child created from his blood. Even though he was a newborn, technically, he had the body of a young teen... but seemed so frail in her arms.

Kushina tried to rouse Minato harder.

His eyes flickered a little weakly, before they closed again, and Kushina felt the knot in her throat get tighter. He didn't even have the strength to keep his eyes open, so Kushina placed the living relic down, and started to dig a hole in the sand with her hands.

She was going to bury Minato in this beautiful place, forever protected by the Vault.

What was the name of the character in Minato's favorite book?

"Naruto."

The Relic had a name.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Yes, like I said on my Twitter (link on profile), this story will feature fanfiction's first "Jinn"-churiki.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sacrificial Power

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

There were no words.

"I have no words."

There were no words, other than words explaining how little words he had. Ozpin had never, in his long and multiple lives, ever even thought for a moment that this was possible. He knew that the new Spring Maiden had a Semblence that allowed her to animate objects, and give them life of their own... but since her Semblence needed a blood sacrifice and gave life in the form of the sacrifice she had only ever done stuff like turn flowers into dogs. Her Semblence wasn't strong enough to turn something like the Relic of Knowledge, into a living and breathing person.

"Neither did I... I was doing some paperwork on new students, when I come down from my office and see her carrying a person out of the Vault. The Faunus child had the exact same aura as the Relic of Knowledge, and looked similar to her... but with traits from Minato as well. I went down into the Vault..." Leo Lionheart spoke with uncertainty of if he should be saying any of this to Ozpin in the first place. The man looked like he was going to have a heart attack at any moment with this new information that he was being given. Leo had never seen the man look like he was going to loose it. "... I went down to the Vault, and saw the Relic gone, and what looks like to be Minato buried there."

"Find her, find her as quickly as you can. If that child is the Relic, then it needs to be safe guarded. I'll contact Team STRQ and tell them to help search. She must be found, and quickly!"

"... but I thought you said the Relic had no questions left, so why the hurry... even if it attracts Grimm, the child has a Maiden protecting it." Leo didn't quite understand why Ozpin seemed so rushed for this. It would be a century before more questions could be answered, so even if somehow the Relic was stolen, they had 100 years to get it back. While the situation was not ideal, it was far from a total disaster. Then again, Ozpin was far more wise than he was, so maybe the man knew more than he was letting on. "Are you going to be okay?" Leo asked when he saw the man, even over Scroll, seemed to be hard of breath.

A person's emotions weren't so easily controlled, even experience didn't make a person's control over themselves perfect. For once, Leo didn't see Ozpin was the perfect huntsman that everyone, he saw a man that was losing his grip that he was holding for so very long.

It was a little startling.

"I'm sorry Leo, I didn't mean to snap. I just never believed that something like this was even possible. Still, we need to at least find the Relic, and make sure Salem never learns of this." Ozpin took deep breaths.

Kushina needed to be found.

 **-With Kushina-**

"Thank you for taking me in for now Raven..."

Raven Branwen furrowed her brow when she looked at the injured woman gently tucking a naked boy into _her_ bed, the boy (no matter how feminine he was, gender didn't change) was sleeping far too soundly for her liking. She kept her eyes on the teenage-looking child, as she took care of Kushina's wounds, disinfecting them and wrapping them in light bandages. She didn't expect the Spring Maiden to come to her camp, all of her own accord either, not when the woman was known to have been frustrating her trainer with how badly she was at using her magic. For those who knew the maidens, it was well known that Kushina had no talent for using her magic for any form of combat... she just wasn't taking to the studies of magic.

"That child, why do you have a child with you... why does it look like your trainer?" Raven asked with a frown as she glanced at Kushina with a furrowed brow.

Coming to her camp and asking for help was odd, but this added to that oddness.

"He's... Naruto..." Kushina didn't tell her anything other than a name, which only raised more questions in her head.

"Tell me the entire truth." Raven stated calmly. She wasn't going to get angry, she would try not to get angry, she was more than likely going to be angry at the end of this. She was pretty sure that she could not avoid getting angry. She hated when people hid things from her, even more so people who had the nerve to ask for her help. "Starting with the naked child." Raven looked over at the bed.

Kushina closed her eyes.

"That is Naruto... I used my powers to make my Semblence stronger... with my blood, and Minato's blood... I transformed the Relic of Knowledge into a living being." Kushina didn't have much to explain there.

Raven dropped her jaw.

"... That boy... is the Relic of Knowledge..." Raven collapsed onto the ground, right on her ass. She grabbed her chest in shock, the breath almost literally knocked out of her as her eyes went right towards the unconscious boy. Her head snapped back to Kushina, before she scrambled to her feet and ran over to her bed. Ripping the covers off of the boy, she started to look over his body for any signs that he was the Relic. She didn't leave any part of him unsearched as she tried to find proof that Kushina was telling the truth. "Prove it, prove he is the Relic." Raven demanded as she snapped at Kushina.

She had to know if this was true.

This was bad.

"Use your aura, and touch his stomach."

Her aura charging up a little, Raven reached out and placed her hand on the boy's belly. Sure enough, black markings started to appear on him, and they took the form of a stylish lamp. His golden hair started to glow, and his eyes opened up on their own, glowing bright blue. Shocked, Raven took her hand away, and all of the changes reverted. The boy went back to sleep, with Raven looked down at his face with a small amount of nervous sweat appearing on her brow.

"You stupid girl! Do you know what you've done! Lionheart is bound to notice that you got into the Vault, and he'll put two and two together! He'll tell Ozpin, and Salem is going to somehow find out that you've transformed the Relic! The Relics are powerful artifacts from the gods! You've turned a powerful item into a person, and now... I'm going to end this now!" Raven drew her sword and swung it down at Naruto. Without a second of hesitation, she stabbed him in the heart. If the Relic was dead, then it would be impossible for Salem to get her hands on it.

Kushina reached out in fear.

"Naruto!"

*Poof*

Naruto transformed back into the Relic of Knowledge, but there was a difference. The lamp started to float in the air, before it glowed golden once more, and transformed back into the unconscious Naruto. Gravity taking effect, Raven watched as the boy she just tried to murder flopped back down on the bed. The stab wound that she had inflicted on him was gone, and he was breathing lightly once more. Kushina was just as shocked as Raven, before she took a deep breath of relief when Raven lowered her sword. She started to think everything over, glancing at Kushina, before she looked at the apparently unkillable boy that she had stabbed. She sheathed her sword, and turned to face Kushina.

"You just tried to kill my son."

"You're delusional, how is that thing your son? Because your blood flows through it's veins? What happens when the Relic wakes up. You might have created an utter monster, or you might have turned a great object into a... I don't even know. You aren't even... I have no words... I'm so damn furious with you." Raven paced back and forth. She could feel so much anger coursing through her veins right now. Kushina was always a rash person, never thought of what her actions would cause for others until after she did them. The girl was kind and good hearted, but she was also short tempered and quick to make thoughtless decisions. Usually she just beat somebody up who pissed her off, but this time, she had turned one of the 4 Relics... gifts to humanity by the Brother Gods... into something that could bite all sentient life in the ass.

The more she thought about it, the angrier she got, and the more red in the face she became.

Kushina flinched, knowing exactly what she did and why she shouldn't have done it, but she hadn't been thinking rationally when she did it. She had been consumed in anger and grief, losing her lover had blinded her. Still, that Relic now had her blood flowing in it, so she had created a child using her blood and power. It was her child now, it didn't matter if she birthed it or not. She was responsible for this, and she knew it.

"He is still my son, and I'll do what I need to do to make sure he stays safe... it's not just my blood in his veins, it's Minato's blood to... he's all I have left of him." Kushina looked at the sprawled boy gently.

He wasn't just her child, he was _their_ child, all she had left of Minato.

"Are you still able to fight?" Raven asked with a glance at Kushina.

"I exhausted most of my magic enhancing my Semblence... right now I don't have a ton of magic left to be honest, and my aura is practically gone." Kushina didn't understand the question to be honest.

She felt a blade go through her chest though, and she understood when she saw Raven staring at her, holding the blade. The woman showed had wiped all of the emotion from her face. The surprise attack against Kushina had gone off perfectly.

"You're not suited for the Maiden's power... look at me." Raven spoke as she pulled the blade out and allowed blood to spill all across the ground. Kushina, in Raven's eyes. had made a mistake too large to be forgiven. Kushina collapsed forwards, but not before her eyes glowed and she raised her hand up, pointing it at her son. His body glowed, before she used the last remaing vestiges of her power to send him away. Raven looked at the empty bed, before she looked down at Kushina with narrowed eyes.

She teleported the Relic away somewhere.

"You might... powers... but not my..." Kushina was already exhausted and wounded, being stabbed in the chest was just as quickly draining her life, as teleporting Naruto to the last person she believed she could trust had drained her magic. Staring up at the woman she had thought she could trust to help her, she felt a bitter sting in her heart. "... fu... y... Raven..."

She died... and magical energy soared out of her body, and into Raven's body as all of her magical powers transferred into the woman. Raven's eyes gained flames around them once the powers entered her, before she turned them off and closed them. She could feel the power of the Spring Maiden flow into her soul, and while she didn't know where Kushina sent the Relic, she knew that at least she would be able to search for it and hopefully find it before Salem realized that the Relic was out of the Vault and able to move on it's own.

At least, she hoped so.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Experiences

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Ooooh, it's really cold here!"

Naruto smiled widely as he looked at the snow falling down from the Atlas sky. The cold bit at his body harshly, his face was reddened as his body tried to stay warm, but he enjoyed the pain he was feeling as his bare feet stepped through the snowy streets. He had never seen anything so beautiful before in his life, the soft falling snow, and the way it melted on his face was as pleasant as it was chilling. Snow was one of the things he always wanted to see, since that first day he woke up and learned about the existence of the snow... after he learned about the seasons changing.

Naruto, with nothing but a cloak covering his otherwise nude body, huddled up a little tighter.

"Another homeless faunus, it's a real shame."

"I wonder what fun stuff happens in Atlas." Naruto walked with a bright and cheery smile. When he woke up several years ago, all he remembered was his name, and the name of the woman that he believed to be his mother. He had woken up in a strange place called _Vacuo_ , where it was always hot. Funny enough, he had woken up in the middle of an alley, and he had just spent about a year learning the language of the land by listening and watching people. Once he had learned the language, he had decided something important... he wanted to experience more things.

Vacuo was hot, and it made his body sweaty.

Atlas was cold, and it made him hurt.

"Hey girly, you look like you need some money."

"Money? The stuff people use to get other stuff?" Naruto turned his head and looked up at a tall woman. He knew about what people used to get things, and while he had never had any money himself, he never really cared about that stuff. " _Ooooh_... you want me to be a prostitute." Naruto remembered being asked something similar by a man in Vacuo. Back then, he didn't know what money was, so he never really cared about gaining more. He had knowledge of money... but he honestly didn't really care about getting anything like that.

The woman seemed alarmed that he said that out loud.

"Not prostitution, I assure you, this is a very legitimate business deal." The woman made sure to speak loudly enough to allow others to hear her, but not loudly enough to make herself look suspicious. "You're state of dress, shows you could use some money. You'll be given a home to live in, and you'll enjoy a very pleasurable experience and clothes for free."

Naruto blinked.

"Sounds interesting, but..." Naruto blinked a few times.

 _Clothes are for mortals._

"... but clothes are for mortals." Naruto spoke what the voice in his head whispered. The only reason he wore the cloak he wore, was because in Vacuo, he was always getting lectures about being naked. He didn't know why, but clothes were something he just didn't like to wear. "... I mean humans I think." Naruto realized that he might have worded that wrong.

The woman judged him.

Good face, judging by how tightly the cloak was wrapped around the body it was a good body, a naive personality that would make manipulation easy.

This one would fetch a good price.

 **-In the Underground Market-**

"So... what am I going to be doing?" Naruto asked as he was led through by a chain that was attached to a collar around his neck. He didn't mind being dragged along by the neck, he didn't like clothes, but he always held a fondness for chains. They didn't bother him, but the strength he was being pulled with was a little unneeded. "The lady said it wasn't prostitution, but everyone here is dressed like a whore." Naruto spoke without any malice behind his words.

He heard those people call those prostitutes in Vacuo whores, so that was the only thing he was able to compare these females too. They were all being dragged by the neck like him, but they were all being forced into various different slutty outfits.

"Faunus scum don't get human clothes, you're just objects for a human's fetishes."

"Ah, but I've seen Faunus in human clothes before in Vacuo... why do they have their mouth's covered like that?" Naruto asked, since most of them had black balls in their mouths to prevent them from speaking. Most of them, based on the looks on their faces, seemed distressed for some reason. "This doesn't seem like prostitution, most of the whores in Vacuo were much more... outgoing... these girls seem like they don't want to be here-"

Naruto was slapped.

"Stop talking, or you'll be gagged too!"

"Ah... that hurt... that wasn't very nice. I don't want you to do that again." Naruto told the person dragging him.

He did it again.

"Do something about it."

"Okay." Naruto jumped on the man's back and took the chain that was around his neck, before he used it to wrap around the man's throat. His hands were tied up, but he was able to still pull hard on the chain. The man had asked him to do something, so he did what he saw some humans in Vacuo do to each other in an alley.

The dead eyes on the women around gained light to them as they saw Naruto choke the man out with the chain holding him.

"Get her!"

"No you don't!" One of the girl's followed Naruto's example and took the chain holding her and used it to choke the one dragging her. His actions spurred her on to do the same, and sparked hope in her mind. "Come on, lets do this!" She shouted as more, no, _all_ of the girls were starting to do similar. The guards started to fight back against them now though.

Sadly, it was hard to fight back with a chain cutting off your air flow.

Naruto smiled.

"Wow, this is a drastic change." Naruto commented as he saw the captured faunus girls all started to run back the way they came. "Where are you all going?" Naruto asked when one brushed up against him.

Didn't they all come here willingly? Why run away when this was what they chose to do?

"We're getting out of here, I didn't sign up to be a sex slave."

"Ah... Sex slave. I would rather not give up my freedom, so I'll go with you. What is your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself as he ran after the woman. She was a petitie woman, with very light skin, and silvery gray hair that she kept short. Gray eyes that were narrow, and both of her hands were colored gray with veins going up her arms and to her chest, small holes in the palms of her hands.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Trifa... those were some pretty good moves." Trifa spoke, since she had pretty much given up hope for rescue earlier. She was fully prepared to live out the next year of her life as a sex slave, until the contract ran out and she was returned to being a prisoner. "You a huntsman?" Trifa asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, I saw a guy in Vacuo kill a man by doing that, so I just copied it. He told me to do something, so I did. I don't want to fight if I can avoid it." Naruto admitted as he heard the sounds of fighting coming from ahead of them.

*Splash*

Blood splattered across his face as he turned the corner, and saw a guard getting his throat cut open. He quickly used part of his cloak to wipe the blood out of his eyes.

'She is... a he?' Trifa got a glance of his body, and blinked a few times when she realized that Naruto had been allowing everyone to refer to him as female. "I'm sorry for calling you a girl." Trifa spoke as she shot web out of hand and took down a guard.

Naruto shrugged.

He didn't understand any of that kind of stuff, so he usually just let people call him whatever they wanted. He was still trying to learn how to fit in with the world around him, which was part of why he snuck onto an airship that was travelling to Atlas in the first place. He couldn't learn about the world around him if he stayed in Vacuo, so he wanted to travel to all of the kingdoms, and compare the cultures to find the one he fit in with best.

"Have you ever heard of a woman called Kushina?" Naruto asked Trifa.

She shook her head.

"No, but I see an exit, have a nice life. Damn humans, I'm joining the White Fang, and getting back at them for this." Trifa muttered to herself as she ran out of the exit. Naruto tilted his head when he heard that, since he had never heard of the White Fang before.

That sounded curious.

 **-Several Hours Later-**

"Hah... hah... hah... running in heels takes a lot out of you... it's so fucking cold, and I'm dressed like a stripper." Trifa covered herself with her arms, having taken residence in the nearest hotel. She was going to mail order herself some new clothes, using the money she stole from some guards, and then she was going to buy herself some tickets right to Menagerie. She would talk with the White Fang leader, whoever that was, and she would get herself in on some of that action. She had heard some rumors about factions of the White Fang taking more extreme actions.

She wanted in on those extreme actions.

"I don't know about heels, but running in snow without shoes in pretty bad."

"How long have you been there!?" Trifa shouted when she turned around and saw Naruto there.

"I never heard of the White Fang, so I want to come with you and see them. I still don't understand why Faunus and Humans hate each other, but I want to." Naruto explained as he relaxed in the warmth of the hotel room.

It was nice on the inside of these buildings, he had never been in a hotel before, so today he was experiencing a lot of new things. Coming to Atlas was a very good decision, he already met a nice lady, and he was learning several new terms he hadn't seen before. He was even stolen away and nearly became a sex slave, and while he was curious about what kind of life that was, he understood what a slave was. He was not interested in losing his freedom, so he was just going to have to live without that knowledge.

"We just do. Humans have been treating Faunus badly forever, we're suppose to hate each other."

"Wait, so we're suppose to hate each other, because of what people in the past did?" Naruto didn't like the sound of that. He didn't know his own past, so he couldn't even begin to imagine feeling hate for somebody over something that happened a long time ago.

Trifa frowned.

"It's how the world works, humans and faunus hating each other... some places are more accepting than others, but _even the most accepting_ humans are still suspicious of us." Trifa didn't believe that even for a second, there was a human that she could truly get along with. She was literally nearly sold into sexual slavery by their damn species, along with other members of her kind.

Even if she didn't hate them because of the past, she hated them because of how they treated her personally.

She didn't see herself ever getting over this hate.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Dumb Crow

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"I'm going to the bathroom, don't wander off."

Trifa, in a few hours, could already tell that she was going to have to keep a close eye on this boy whenever possible. He had nearly no common sense, no sense of urgency seeing as he had no problem walking in Atlas with nothing but a tattered cloak to cover his far too overexposed body. The boy didn't have a sense of shame, even she made sure to get new clothes before boarding the airship. He was more interested in seeing things, and doing things, than he was about anything that normal people would be concerned with.

Like hypothermia, and how his feet had been in cold snow for hours.

"Can I come with you?" Naruto had never been able to see a person do that before, everyone just went somewhere private to do that. He had always wanted to see what somebody did in the bathroom, but had never gotten the chance.

Trifa blushed and hit the top of his head.

"No, stay here, I'll be back soon." Trifa could tell that he wasn't being a pervert, his genuine curiosity about everything was hard for her to put up with, but she understood it a little. It was like he was a newborn baby, all things in the world were new and exciting for him... it was like he was unnatural. He didn't belong anywhere, he was a Faunus like her, but he held no love for his fellow Faunus, no love for humans either, but he didn't hate either Faunus or Human as well. He just held _fascination_ with them both, with no true desires towards either other than wanting to see more.

He saw the world through eyes of wonder, everything was special to him in the way that he was seeing a lot of things for the first time.

Naruto just stayed put and nodded his head, looking out the window of the airship with a smile. The last time he was in one of these, he hadn't been able to pay for a ride, so he had stowed away in the cargo. This time he was able to watch as the world passed by underneath him. It made the world seem so much smaller than he knew it was.

"... Those black things again..." Naruto spoke as he looked and saw those same black things that people threw nervous fits about, flying towards the airship right towards him. The cannons on the airship changed directions, and started to open fire on them.

"Giant Nevermore, just great, and we just barely took off. Bad Luck is kicking in early today."

"So that is what those are called." Naruto said as a grown man walked up next to him, smelling quite a bit like booze. Lean body, with a sword strapped to his back, and graying black hair that was spiked out. He was a scruffy man with red eyes, and he seemed a little familiar to Naruto for some reason. Naruto didn't think on it, and instead watched the Nevermore get shot and destroyed. When they were destroyed, they quickly turned into a black mist, which was quite the odd way to go. "They're being destroyed, are they evil?" Naruto turned and asked the man.

He got a raised eyebrow.

"The creatures of grimm are evil creatures with no souls, were you raised under a rock kid?"

"They don't seem evil to me, they seem too dumb to be evil. I think evil is when a person does bad things, with the knowledge they are doing something bad... and still choose to do it... these things don't seem smart enough to do that." Naruto had always assumed they were just really dumb animals. Sure, they looked scary, but he never thought they seemed evil. They killed humans and stuff, but humans killed humans as well, so by that definition humans and faunus were also evil. "People are more evil, since people chose to do the wrong thing... animals just do what they feel they must do." Naruto spoke as he gave his input on it.

He felt nothing when he saw the grimm slaughtered, since they were attacking the ship, but he didn't appreciate somebody calling an animal evil, just because it killed their kind. Grimm didn't seem like they were making the conscious choice to be killers, otherwise they would have run away from the airship when it started to slaughter them.

Qrow Branwen raised an eyebrow.

"You talk like you're not a person."

"Am I a person?" Naruto asked as he turned fully to Qrow. As he watched people and learned, never once had he ever gotten the feeling that he was a person. When people looked at him, most of the time they only gave him eyes filled with disdain for his homeless appearance. That, or he was given perverted looks of arousal by those who saw him as sexually attractive. As of yet, nobody had ever looked at him with eyes that showed any respect, even Trifa didn't look at him with eyes that had respect. Her eyes showed she was thankful to him, but she too considered him to be a strange thing, not a person.

Qrow was taken aback a little.

Life must be hard for the little faunus.

"Of course you're a person, you're as much of a person as I am." Qrow assured the kid as he leaned up against the railing. He smirked to himself, self-assured that he had said something very smart. 'This kid kind of reminds me of Kushina, especially the face... but he looks a little like Minato... in the color department.' Qrow raised an eyebrow when he glanced at the teenager.

Odd, Minato was dead, and they weren't old enough to have a kid this old, so it must be just a weird coincidence that he was meeting a teen that looked like the Maiden that he was searching for. She had dropped off the radar completely after stealing the Relic, and if Leo was telling the truth, turning it into a person.

"You must not be a competent person then."

"Naruto, don't talk to strangers!" Trifa walked up towards Naruto, and leaned down. She pushed her shoulder into his stomach, before she stood up straight and lifted him up, safely securing him with her arm. Trifa looked at the human, the booze smelling human, before she turned her nose up at him and started to walk away. "You need to be aware that humans will try and make you do horrible things. You shouldn't talk to him." Trifa lectured Naruto as she continued her walk away.

Qrow raised an eyebrow.

Well, a faunus who seemed to a neutral opinion on everything, with a woman who seemed to have a hatred for the human race.

'I shouldn't think about it, I need to focus on finding the Relicof Knowledge and bring it to Oz.' Qrow took a swig of his flask. He shouldn't concern himself with a strange couple of faunus, not when he was on a mission that concerned the fate of the world.

It should be easy to find, considering wherever it was, Grimm were sure to follow.

*Crash*

"A grimm got in the airship!"

"Everyone stay calm, I'm on the job." Qrow unsheathed his weapon and started to run towards the greater grimm, a Griffon rush through the window. The Griffon started to run towards him, and he rushed right back at it faster. Swinging his sword, his jaw dropped when the beast _jumped_ over him and started to run towards the blond teen that he had been talking too earlier. Pointing the end of the sword's gun barrel at the Griffon, he shot it in the back to get it's attention... only for it to ignore him almost completely and continue to try to get to Naruto.

Trifa tripped and dropped Naruto on the ground.

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off, with no sense of urgency as the grimm stopped in front of him, and looked down at him with confused eyes. The grimm leaned forward, and sniffed Naruto a few times. The shock spread through all of the people on the airship who were seeing that happen, while Naruto just tilted his head and reached up and touched it's black feathers. The griffon lowered it's body forward, and offered a wing down to Naruto, so that he would climb onto it's back. Naruto looked at it, and he saw human blood was dried and cake onto the Griffon's mouth.

It had killed recently.

It's head was sliced off when Qrow jumped into action, turning it into smoke, and he landed behind Naruto with his confused eyes turned against him right away. Naruto's hand was stilled reached out, but he lowered it.

"I've never seen a grimm act like that before... it must have been an ancient grimm." Qrow knew that they got smarter as they got older, so maybe the Grimm had a strange plan to murder, or this boy was just really weird himself. Either way, the boy was in danger if he was attracting grimm to him. "Run to the panic room in the airship, both of you, I'll stay here and fight any grimm that get aboard." Qrow turned his sword into a scythe, and prepared for a long and tiring fight.

This was going to be a very long trip.

 _ **Chapter End!  
** **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Okay, there seems to be a common misunderstanding.  
Naruto doesn't have a Semblence, and he doesn't have Aura, since he is the _magical_ Relic of Knowledge... I 'wonder' what he uses, that isn't Aura/Semblence.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Stomach of the Monster

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

Somehow, by some miracle, they had made it to Vale so that they would be able to restock and repair the ship.

It was a stroke of luck that about a dozen or so trained huntsmen were on the Airship with them, and had been able to react in time to have the ship's crew turn on the defense shields in order for them to create a barrier that kept a good amount of the smaller Grimm away. Of course, the barrier didn't last forever, but by the time it had fallen, Atlas had sent them a small fleet of combat ships to protect them while they made the trip to Vale. Minor damages and low ammo aside, everyone on the board (minus one unlucky person who fell out of an open window) was safe and sound.

"That was an experience." Naruto spoke with a smile.

"Yeah, a _bad experience_... sorry, but I'm starting to feel that you're bad luck. I'm going to get a boat to Menagerie myself, I don't think we should travel together." Trifa stated as she turned her back against Naruto, and started to walk away. So far, she had been having the worst week of her life, and she had a feeling that she was going to keep finding herself in trouble if she stayed together with Naruto. "Stay safe, but I have to look after my own life most of all." Trifa felt bad that she was abandoning a boy with no family, no money, and no common sense... but her life was more important to her than his was.

Naruto just tilted his head, and raised his hand to wave her off.

"Okay, goodbye..."

"Women, leave you the second things get rocky, don't worry kid... It gets a lot easier when you get old enough to drink." Qrow spoke as he came up behind Naruto, and brought an arm around his shoulder. He took a swig from his flask, and Naruto looked at the man. He was worse for wear, with his clothes bearing the scraps of battle on them, and his body smelling of booze-sweat. He had been fighting more of the Grimm than any of the other huntsmen who had been on the airship, the first to respond to battle, and the last one to stop fighting.

His performance had been impressive, from what Naruto had heard... after those first few grimm, he didn't see any of it.

Naruto just smiled.

"Drinking seems like it makes you happy... are you happy when you drink?" Naruto asked Qrow.

Qrow's smile changed into a frown, and for a second, he thought about himself. Pushing those negative thoughts away, that were inspired by Naruto's innocent question, he just took a swig from his flask again... to find that it was completely empty. Sighing to himself, he put it back in his pocket, and grabbed the back of Naruto's cloak.

"Sure it does... that was an interesting reaction that the Griffon had to you. I've never seen a Grimm act like that before, to either a human or a faunus... and I've yet to meet a person quite like you. You know what happened back there kiddo?" Qrow, more than anything, needed to learn that strange reaction the Grimm had to the boy. Naruto, the boy's name he heard the girl say, didn't seem surprised at how the grimm acted, and the way he spoke of the grimm was completely innocent and naive. Most people, even children, knew that the grimm were evil creatures who needed to be purged. The dominant species on the planet, that covered the vast majority of their world, though not really the strongest.

Naruto's lack of response gave him the answer.

"Sounds like a good question... well, since I'm in Vale, I might as well take a look at things around here. Atlas was super cold, and Vacuo was really hot... but Vale seems very... mild." Naruto liked the feeling of the ocean breeze he could feel under his cloak. The cooled air, but with warmth to it, was the most 'nice' feeling that he had ever felt from the weather before. He was really finding himself forming an opinion on it, instead of just thinking of it was something he would have to put up with. Cold was nice in it's own way, and so was hot... but not being either hot or cold was... good. "I like it here... well, it was nice meeting you." Naruto bowed to Qrow, before he turned around and started to walk away.

Qrow just walked next to Naruto, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Vale isn't exactly the safest of places, and no offense, but you don't seem like a fighter to me. Maybe, you can stay at a friend of mine's house."

"You're right, I'm not a fighter... but I can do this-" Naruto held up his pain with a smile on his face. A small orbs of differently colored energy appeared above his hands, spinning around a core energy. It was something that he had been able to do for as long as he could remember, he didn't have a use for it, and he didn't know what it was either. It was something he could do easily enough, and usually when he did it, it scared the people who caused him pain away. "-and it usually keeps me out of trouble." Naruto revealed his ability rather easily.

Qrow's eyes widened, and his jaw literally dropped.

There was only suppose to be 6 people who could wield magic on the entire planet, 6 of them, and he could list those people off the top of his head. His leader Ozpin, his enemy Salem, and finally the Maidens of Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. Two of those people were obviously not Naruto, and seeing as Qrow had caught a glimpse of what Naruto had under that cloak, he could tell that Naruto did not fit the conditions to be a Maiden... no matter what his other looks spoke. A 7th person who could use magic was groundbreaking to say the least.

"You... that was magic... I really think you should come with me, the world will be a more dangerous place if the wrong people know what you can do." Qrow offered his hand to Naruto.

He could only imagine what Salem would do to get her hands on this boy, and what kind of dangers people would be in if this gift was turned to evil. This innocent boy was a danger to others, because innocence could be easily corrupted.

"Magic... I like how that sounds, thanks! You answered a question that I've been wondering about for a long time now. Really, thanks!" Naruto had sparkles in his eyes when he learned what he could do was called. He wasn't good with names, so he had just left what he could do nameless. Knowing that his power had a name, and that other people knew about it, provided him with a knowledge he was lacking. "Magic... _magic_... sounds nice to say too." Naruto was overcome with gladness over this new discovery.

Qrow felt uncomfortable.

He couldn't force this boy to come with him, seeing as that was wrong. The boy was still a living person, and forcing him to do what he wanted him to was taking away his freedoms. He didn't want to kidnap the boy and hold him against his will, and he was not going to do that either. He didn't know what to do, in all honesty, and he had so many questions. As he was in a crowded place, he couldn't exactly call Ozpin and ask for advice... it was bad enough he had mentioned the existence of magic in public. Qrow paled when he realized that he had just revealed magic in public, _and_ that if he left Naruto alone at this point that he could reveal magic to the world.

What could he do?

"... Well... I can teach you a lot of things if you come with me... I'm a teacher at Signal Academy, and I'm a Huntsman who travels the world... I have a lot of experience I can share with you." Qrow spoke as the realization came to him that Naruto had, so far, seemed to be absolutely naive to everything. His entire purpose of travelling seems to just be so that he could see the world and experience new things. That slim hope that his offer would attract Naruto was his only hope to get the boy to accept his help was the only thing that would help him save this boy from Salem.

Naruto seriously considered it.

"That sounds like a good idea! The Knowledge of a Relic like you-"

"Listen kid, I know my hair is... not as black as it used to be... but I'm not that old." Qrow stated as he frowned deeply. Why couldn't he be like his sister, who seemed to never age? The only thing about his sister that had changed, was her stress levels. Her hair was just as silky black as ever, and she could even wear the clothes she wore when she was 17 with them fitting perfectly on her. "Dear god... I haven't updated my outfit in like 15 years." Qrow, for the first time in his life, realized that he had never changed the clothes he wore... style wise, since he was a teenager.

Now he was approaching... a number of years he didn't like to talk about it, and he still wore the clothes he wore as a teen.

"I don't see a problem with that."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not taking clothes advice from somebody who doesn't wear clothes."

"I have my cloak." Naruto pointed out as he tightened it around himself a little. He was wearing clothes, not what everyone else wore, but they were a cloth that he had on his body. But definition, he was dressed. "... You're hungry." Naruto pointed out when he heard Qrow's stomach growling. The lack of booze in his stomach, and the rigorous effort he went through, must have caused his hunger to surface.

"Come on, lets get something to eat, my treat." Qrow grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pushed him along, guiding him to the best place he knew in Vale for cheap, but great, food.

 **-2 Hours Later-**

"... I've never eaten before." Naruto pointed out as he sat in front of a bowl of noodles, sitting in a thick liquid that gave off a delicious smell. It had toppings on it, and the bowl was bigger than his head was in size. Naruto had never had money before in his life to pay for food, and he had never felt what people called 'hunger' before either. While he thought it was strange that everyone around him was always eating or sleeping, he never question it.

Qrow just grinned.

"Best ramen in Vale, and it's cheap... you've never had ramen before?" Qrow asked with a surprised look, for a guy from Vacuo, he was a little surprised the kid had never had one of the cheaper foods that could be found almost anywhere.

Naruto shook his head.

"Never."

"Well then... dig in kiddo, it's on me after all." Qrow gestured to the bowl, and he made a show of eating it himself. Using a fork, seeing as he doubted Naruto had experience with chopsticks, he started to eat. Naruto grabbed his fork in the same way that Qrow had seen his nieces do when they were children, before they learned to properly hold a fork. '... must not have had parents to show him how to use utensils the right way.' Qrow thought to himself.

Naruto took a slurping-bite.

"... This is the best thing that I've ever experience in my life... This is amazing, my tongue has this weird tingling feeling on it, and it feels so weird going down my throat! It's like my mouth is a completely new mouth... ooooh, and this is pork... the pork makes my mouth feel different than the noodles! The liquid-" Naruto lifted the bowl and drank some of the liquid, before he put the bowl back on the table when he experience yet another sensation. The way hot liquid felt was such a different sensation, and even taste, from what he had just been experiencing. While food went down rough, the liquid was burning but smooth. "Every bite is a different little experience... can I have another please?" Naruto asked with the widest, brightest smile that Qrow had ever seen on this boy's face appear.

He nodded.

"Sure."

 **-Later-**

"Where... where is it all going... He is a tiny little thing?" Qrow asked when he saw Naruto eat another large bowl of ramen, a different flavor of ramen.

The Shop Owner just shrugged, his slanted eyes actually open in shock as well.

"Can I have another?" Naruto asked, and Qrow looked at the stack of bowls that existed around Naruto. Actually, that was wrong, it wasn't a stack... it was many stacks of bowls. The number of bowls that Naruto had eaten was so large that the bowls weren't just stacked on the counter, they were stacked on the _ground_ around the noodle stand as well. There were close to 20 stacks of bowls that were all around them, each stack piling up until they were taller than Qrow himself. What was more impressive than that was the fact that the Shop Owner had taken 5 of those stacks away, washed them, and then reused them because he _ran out of bowls to serve_. "... I like eating, it's really fun... every bite is so special. I never realized that my mouth could experience something like this!" Naruto was still gushing.

"You've got a real man's..." Qrow was about to say appetite, but then he looked at his own two bowls of ramen. "You've got a real monster appetite... aren't you full yet?" Qrow looked into his wallet, and he saw his card.

Then he saw the card that was for emergencies, given to him by Ozpin for special missions.

Getting a magical boy on their side was an emergency... right?

"Full? I don't know what that is... oh... no more ramen?" Naruto pouted when he saw the Shop Owner put down a sign on the bar.

 _Out of Supplies_.

"You... you literally ate the entire store's food stock." Qrow's jaw dropped when he saw that sign as well. The old man had literally, _literally_ run out of food to feed Naruto. He had never seen a store run out of food like this before, and the shop wasn't popular enough to say that he was running low when they got there. Qrow's hands went to his head when he had the bill for the meal placed in front of him.

...

Okay, this was an emergency.

 ** _Chapter End!  
Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Gin on the Brain

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"Hey Tai..."

Taiyang Xiao Long, laying bed bed with an empty beer bottle, opened his eyes as the grogginess of oversleep got to him. He could feel a headache coming on already, but that could just be the hangover from the previous night, when he drank himself to sleep. While he had spent the last several months recovering from his long-term fight with depression, he had a moment of weakness, and allowed himself to drink himself stupid. He was just thankful that he had decided to wait to drink his emotions away, until after he had made sure his daughters were in bed.

"Qrow... I thought Ozpin sent you on a super important mission... you weren't suppose to be back for months... so can you go away for a few more months... or at least until my hangover is gone?" Taiyang pushed his face into a pillow. He couldn't understand how Qrow was able to drink so much, and barely ever suffer from this blasted hangovers, yet he was sured to get a hangover every time he so much as drank a few beers.

It wasn't fair.

Qrow didn't heed him, and instead sat on the foot of the bed, and saw a beer sitting on the dresser, unopened. It was warm, but he wasn't about to complain as he popped it open and started to drink it.

"Something came up, something important. I found a weird boy-"

"I don't need to hear about you getting drunk, and having gay sex Qrow. Your bisexuality doesn't concern me." Taiyang groaned and covered his entire head with a pillow.

Qrow twitched in annoyance.

"One, I'm as straight as you are. Two, don't interrupt me, this is important. I found a boy on a flight from Atlas... a boy with magic." Qrow, as well as his sister, their old teammate Summer Rose, and Taiyang had all been told about magic by Ozpin years ago. The only place he could think about going to, until he talked everything out with Ozpin, was Taiyang since he knew he could not trust his sister with the life of a magic user.

Who knew what she would do with the boy, nothing good no doubt.

Taiyang uncovered his head.

"Impossible, the Maidens have magic, but otherwise, the only people with magic are Oz and Salem. You sure you weren't just drunk, and became impressed by a fake magician?" Taiyang asked as he took some pills that he had made sure to leave for himself on the counter. This wouldn't be the first time Qrow, being drunk, overreacted to something minor and alerted them all to something he shouldn't have.

Like the time Qrow accidentally sent him, Summer, and Raven a picture of... well, something that got him into trouble when everyone jumped him for it.

"He can use the same kind of magic we saw Ozpin using when he told us about it's existence. This isn't a joke. Grimm don't attack him, and he has _no aura_... I tried to scan him for an aura with my scroll, but he didn't even register." Qrow had made very sure that Naruto wasn't just using a Semblence that looked similar to magic.

Taiyang was always a stubborn guy.

"He's telling the truth."

"AH!?" Taiyang screamed and flipped out of the bed, when Naruto appeared next to him with a smile on his face. Slamming against the floor, Taiyang screamed a second time and grabbed his hurting head. "Hangover..." He whimpered, while Naruto looked down at him and bent over with an offered hand.

He took the hand and was helped up.

"Hello, I'm Naruto, and Qrow isn't lying. See." Naruto did the same trick that he showed to Qrow when explaining his abilities. Holding his hand up, he created the same magical display. He even held his hand out to Taiyang, and after a few seconds, Taiyang felt his hangover vanish completely. Blinking, and realizing he was in no more pain, he looked between Naruto and Qrow with eyes growing increasingly wide.

This was amazing, and impossible, which made it even more amazing!

"You can use magic... you're not wearing any clothes..." Taiyang realized half a second later when he noticed Naruto was just wearing a dirty traveler's cloak. He was spared a view of any privates, but he did see Naruto's torso when he had reached out with his arm. "Why didn't you buy him something to wear Qrow?"

"I tried on the way here... kid-"

"I dislike them, so I will not wear them. My cloak covers my body well enough." Naruto huffed a little, he had explained this many times in the last few days.

Taiyang glanced between Naruto and Qrow.

"Surely your parents-"

"I've never met them, I've been like this as far as I can remember. At least, the last few years." Naruto admitted that he had no memories beyond a few years ago, when he woke up in Vacuo. All he knew was his name, Naruto Uzumaki, and the name in his head that he assumed was his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. He knew how to speak a little, but he was still learning everything else. "I also know, that when I get really hurt, I go to sleep, and the hurt goes away, because I always wake up with the hurt gone." Naruto explained with a faint memory of the times he had been very badly hurt in Vacuo.

He didn't like pain, but it never lasted long.

Qrow shrugged when Taiyang looked at him.

"... What do you want me to do with him?"

"Look after him, just for a few days... there aren't a lot of Grimm on Patch, because he seems to attract them like a magnet. I need to talk with Ozpin about him. You're the only one I can trust with this." Qrow spoke as he pushed Naruto towards Taiyang. "You can't say no to girls." Qrow reminded him.

Taiyang raised an eyebrow.

"He's a boy."

"That _looks_ like a girl, meaning, you can't say no to this cute face... make the face." Qrow whispered to Naruto right at the end. Naruto didn't make any face, since this was the first time he was hearing of it. "Anyway, I'm in trouble with Ozpin anyway, so it would be best if I go alone... Also, I'll have to talk to _you_ later about that." Qrow never heard Naruto mention how he was hurt several times before now, or how he seemed to admit to never dying when he should.

Taiyang glanced at Naruto.

"Well, you're going to wear some-"

"No."

"Well, at least wear a cloak that isn't so dirty. I have one in my closet." Taiyang didn't like what he was about to do, but he knew that he couldn't just let this young boy go around in a dirty cloak. Even if he refused to wear clothes, he should at least wear _a clean cloak_ , so that he didn't track dirt anywhere, since strangely enough he seemed to not have a speck of dirt on his body.

No dirt on his body, yet a filthy cloak, was an odd combination.

Qrow took a white, hooded cloak out of the closet, one of _many_ cloaks in the closet. Taiyang felt his heart twinge when he saw Naruto change cloaks into the white one, before he calmed down.

Summer would have given the boy her cloak, he was only doing what she would have done.

"... This is a really nice cloak, really soft... you're a nice person."

"Before I go, do you have any Gin?" Qrow asked Taiyang, since he was not going to give Ozpin this news without being a little buzzed.

Naruto froze.

 _Jinn._

When Naruto heard the word Gin, for a second, his brain completely froze as he misheard it as Qrow saying Jinn. His eyes glowed bright blue, with his body gaining a completely blue aura about it. Magical golden chains started to appear around his body, dangling all the way down to the floor and clicking against it. His happy face became more playful and neutral, if that was even possible. Qrow saw a drop of beer that was dripping from a bottle, stop in midair, before he looked at the glowing Naruto as he turned.

"Well, hello seekers of knowledge, I am Jinn, and I can answer three questions this year."

Qrow suddenly realized something.

Naruto mentioned never eating, not understanding the world, being unused to human emotions, everything seemed new and interesting to him. He only had a few years worth of memories, he bore a physical resemblance to Minato and Kushina, and he could use magic. The Relic of Knowledge was a magical artifact, and Kushina turned it into a person... meaning it would make sense that there would exist another person capable of magic.

"Are you the Relic of Knowledge?"

"No, I am Jinn, the spirit inside of the Relic of Knowledge."

"... Wait, what is happening!?" Taiyang shouted when he realized that time seemed to have stopped, and he was looking at Naruto with wide eyes.

All Qrow asked for what gin, and now...

"Several years ago, the Spring Maiden brought a dying man to me and asked my 2 remaining questions. Not liking the answers I gave her, she took her anger out on my vessel, and transformed it into a living creature... the one named Naruto. You have 1 question left, better make it count." Jinn spoke playfully from Naruto's lips. She just loved it when people didn't realize how quickly they were wasting their questions.

Qrow's shock started to fade away.

"... I thought all your questions were used up, and wouldn't recover for 100 years."

"Yes, it's true, my power is limited, and answering 3 questions was my limit, but having a living host allows me to recharge my questions far more quickly... quite a perk." Jinn could see she wasn't dealing with somebody who didn't know who she was. She was dealing with somebody the old man had informed of her existence, a welcome surprise considering that she usually had to explain everything, every time that she was summoned.

Qrow shivered in terror for a brief second.

3 Questions every 100 years, being changed to 3 Questions every year... that was a dangerously large amount of knowledge that a person could gain.

"Can the Relic be turned back?" Qrow asked quickly.

Jinn smirked.

"Only Kushina could have done that, and since she died, there is no way to transform the Relic back to being a lamp. That is your 3rd question... though, I do enjoy this new freedom that having a living vessel grants me. Having all Knowledge, and experiencing it all are two different things. I suggest against telling the old man about Naruto and my connection." Jinn, as the chains started to vanish and time started to move forward once more, spoke with a sultry voice. While Kushina had meant to punish her, having a vessel whose eyes she could look through was nothing more than a new and wonderful experience for her.

She might be locked away inside of Naruto, but the experience was quite the pleasant one.

"Is-!"

As Jinn's presence faded away completely, Naruto fell forward on his face, with burning red cheeks and signs of physical exhaustion. His breathing was heavy, and sweat was starting to form on his body.

Qrow was afraid to touch Naruto, but he walked forward and picked him up.

"... Ruby and Yang were moved to the spare bedroom, since they share a room, and wanted a bigger room. The guest room is upstairs now... He can stay..." Taiyang didn't put up anymore fight against Naruto staying. He knew about the Relic becoming a person, though it didn't concern, until he learned that the faunus _thing_ that was in front of him was said Relic.

This was a serious situation he had in his house.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ ** _Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**

 **Gin and Jinn have the same pronunciation, so when Qrow asked for gin, he also technically said Jinn's name. There is a second condition to activating the "Question Answer Ability", since Naruto is alive, but it will remain a secret for now, and Qrow did fulfill the condition without knowing about it.**


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting the Siblings

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"-and soooo... this is your new... family member..."

Taiyang didn't know how he was going to explain this to his daughters, that suddenly a boy was going to be living with them. He could not tell them the truth, since it involved stuff they were not suppose to know under any conditions, but he couldn't just not tell them anything either. It was a hard sell, he could tell that his daughters were too smart for this to really fool them.

His daughter Ruby, the youngest, was a sharp young girl who looked just like her mother, all the way down to her super silver eyes, pale skin, and black hair... even the red tips to her black hair. Though, she had a love of the color red, unlike his deceased wife who loved white and black.

His eldest daughter, Yang, very smart with short blond hair and lilac eyes, she was a spitting image of her mother, though she had more of his colors than her mother. He had already learned what her Semblence was thanks to a haircut that had gone very wrong with barber who he had taken her too.

He needed to apologize for that still.

"We have another sister!" Ruby shouted as she ran towards Naruto, and hugged him right away.

"We have a _BROTHER!_ " Yang shouted when she ran towards Naruto, upon seeing his cloak shift and gaze upon his gender. She, young, was at an age where something like that did not embarrass her in the slightest. She was like Ruby, not only did she not question the lie in the slightest, or the way her father told the lie, but she was excited and embraced it fully.

Taiyang winced.

His daughters were _not_ as smart as he believed they were, that was a blow to his ego as a father, for raising these girls this way. He had raised his girls into idiots, that or they had figured something out that he had not.

"Dad, you need to stick to one woman."

"Ow... that one hurt." Taiyang now understood why his daughters didn't doubt the lie, he did have a habit of not sticking to a single woman. To say that he had not had a fling or 9 before he got with Yang's mother wouldn't be incorrect, he had been with quite a few women, and the two half sisters seemed to have figured him out. While it made him very proud that they weren't completely stupid, kind of a bummer overall.

"So, what is your name?" Yang asked Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why are you naked under the cloak?" Ruby asked as she lifted the cloak and saw no clothes, she smiled wide when she realized that the cloak seemed familiar to her. She let go of it, and she noticed that Naruto was staring at Taiyang curiously.

Naruto just stared at Taiyang.

"Family?"

"Yep, you're going to be with us from now on, you don't have to be alone." Taiyang told Naruto with a slightly forced smile. He felt very awkward, naturally, since he was in the presence of a being that was greater than he was. He thought he would get a smile from Naruto with that statement, but it seemed that Naruto didn't seem to feel anything towards it. 'Right, he doesn't have any personal bias towards anything... he hasn't formed those biases yet.' Taiyang wasn't sure how he felt about that either.

"So how old are you? Do we have a big brother or a little brother?" Yang asked as she tried to judge Naruto's age.

Physically, he was a little bigger than they were, he couldn't be more than a couple of years at most older than either of them. She wanted to know if she needed to tease him in the future as a big sibling or a little sibling.

"Little!" Ruby shouted, since she needed a little sibling, not a big one.

"I believe I'm older." Naruto looked at the two of them.

So Taiyang was lying to them, since he wasn't family with either of them. He didn't have any experience with lying personally, but he was curious why Taiyang seemed to lie to his daughters. His answer seemed to excite Yang though and depress Ruby, so he would go along with it.

"So, why _are_ you naked?"

"Clothes are for mor-"

"His mother was a nudist, and he is too... you see, it is part of his beliefs so we should respect them." Taiyang tried to cover Naruto's mouth, but Naruto dodged him, so instead he had to make yet another lie up. If his daughters ever found out how badly he was lying to them, he was sure they would be very angry at him.

Naruto just looked at Taiyang with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to be a nudist!"

"No, you two are wearing clothes." Taiyang stated to his daughters, and they deflated when he shot down their wants. They were very impressionable, so for them to know of nudism wasn't great for them in the long run. Actually, if they grew up looking anything more like their mothers, it would be very bad for them to be nudists, seeing as they would be very attractive young women. "Though, Naruto, maybe you should-"

"No."

"-well okay then." Taiyang was rejected before even asking the question.

Who was he to argue with an ages old relic, an ancient being with vast power? He didn't see it ending well for him if he were to really argue against Naruto, not when it couldn't be killed and could kill him easily if displeased. Of course, he didn't believe Naruto would do any of that, but he never knew what could set it off.

"Oooooooh, kitty ears!" Ruby finally noticed that Naruto had animal ears on his head.

"Actually, they are fox ears."

"What does the fox say!?" Yang instantly asked Naruto when her father corrected her on the type of ears that they were. She looked towards Naruto with sparkling eyes, since she had always wanted to ask a fox that, and she had never seen a fox in real life before. Taiyang just palmed his face in response to her question.

"It sounds like a yipping bark, they have a lot of vocal sounds that can be cat-like to dog-like, to even human-like in nature."

Naruto's answer was literal though, taking zero offense to her question at all. Taiyang was finding it harder to be afraid of this thing when it seemed to friendly. With all the relief flooding him, the depression he had been feeling was starting to kick in again.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too." Yang stated as she looked at Ruby, who spoke first, their stomachs growling. "Are you hungry for some snacks Naruto?" Yang questioned their new sibling(?), before she looked towards her father with expectation for food. Taiyang started to sweat a little, since he hadn't cooked very much in his life. Obviously he could cook, he was an adult, but he had mostly left any real cooking to his wife... who wasn't around anymore.

Naruto just looked interested in the idea of food.

"I'm not hungry, but I enjoy eating-"

 **-Later-**

"-I enjoy this less than ramen, ramen is better." Naruto stated as he finished off the last of the food on the table. Despite his words, he had made sure that there would not be any leftovers by eating absolutely everything that somebody else had no eaten. Ruby and Yang just looked at his belly in amazement, with both of them holding their own in pain from having tried to copy his ability to eat.

Taiyang had watched in horror when he realized Qrow hadn't lied about Naruto having a literally endless appetite.

"Where did it all go!?" Ruby shouted as she ran at Naruto and looked at his belly, and she pat it a few times.

Yang just nodded excitedly.

"Are you... full?" Taiyang asked Naruto, who looked at him with a curious glance.

"What is full?"

Wait... Naruto, before meeting Qrow, had never eaten anything before because he was never hungry. If he was never hungry, he didn't have a need to eat, then maybe just like how he didn't get hungry, it was possible he didn't get full either. His body did not require food, so it just destroyed the food it ingested. That meant that for Naruto, he could keep eating forever and never need to stop... because eating wasn't something his body required, it was strictly for enjoyment.

If there was ONE thing he would need to teach Naruto, for the sake of his wallet, it would be this one thing.

To only eat _normal_ amounts of food when eating.

His wallet would not be able to afford feeding a bottomless pit.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
